team_umizoomi_headcanon_and_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Switch Glitch/Transcript
Prolouge: Zeppo Gets Kidnapped *(The episode starts at night inside Zeppo's cottage, where Zeppo is reading a small book. Merlin the Cat is sleeping on Zeppo's lap. Suddenly there is a knock at the door.) *Zeppo: Hhmm? Who could it be at this very late time? *(Zeppo puts his book down and gets off his chair, prompting Merlin to jump off and lay on the floor. Zeppo walks up to the door, grabs his key from his pocket, and opens the door. He looks around for the person who knocked on the door, but all he sees is miles of forest.) *Zeppo: Hmm...This is quite odd. I could have sworn there was someone knocking at the door. *(Unbeknown to Zeppo, an electronic trap is is in front of him. As soon as Zeppo steps on it, a shield rises and traps Zeppo.) *Zeppo: Oh, my! I've been trapped! *???: (off-sceen, british accent) You don't have to make it obvious. Because you have been..... KIDNAPPED. *???: (off-screen) It's just a little precaution. *Zeppo: (gasp!) Thieves! Criminals! Vandals! *???: (off-screen, british accent) Actually we prefer the term "TroubleMakers".zapiy *Zeppo: Troublemakers?zapiy *(We cut to Zeppo's Point-Of-View, where The TroubleMakers zapiy then come on-screen.) *Little Trouble: (british accent) Oh, yes. I'm Little Trouble... iam zapiy *Big Trouble: I'm Big Trouble... yeah chap *(Trouble Truck comes on-screen) *Little Trouble: ...and this is Trouble Truck. yeah *Trouble Truck: (low growl)yeah *(We cut back to third-person POV, with a worried Zeppo.) *Zeppo: You better let me out, you mischeivious adolescdents! *Little Trouble: We're much older than that. yeah *Big Trouble: You're gonna love our place! oh yeah zapiy *Little Trouble: This shield prevents any magic or electronic signals from coming out or in, so your chances of escaping are slim to none. zapiy yeah *Zeppo: Oh, no! oh yeas *Bot: Hey, WE GOT TO SAVE THEM!! *Zeppo: My wand is GONE hahahaah i steal your wand i keep it *hahahahaahha *Milli: Come along, *Bot: Let's go rescue zeppo? *(Thunderstorm reivives) *Bot: Uuuuhhh.... *Milli: Uuuuuhhhh.... *Geo: Uuuuuhh.... *Zeppo: you can still do it =shown= wol by n hand *Team Umizoomi: ZEEEEEEEEPOOOOOOOOO! *Geo: Troublemakers and zapiy Intro: The Troubleminoins *(Fade cut to Zeppo's cottage at daytime. Inside the cottage, Team Umizoomi is looking for Zeppo, but he isn't here.) *Milli: (off-screen) Zeppo? *Bot: (off-screen, sing-song) Zeppo~ *Geo: Zeppo! (He turns to the screen with a concerned face.) Hi, UmiFriend. I'm Geo of Team Umizoomi. Zeppo is missing and we're trying to find him. (He turns to the potions cabinet and heads over to it.) Zeppo~ *(Cut to Milli opening a door to a rustic bedroom. In it, there is a wooden bed, a beside table with a book and a lamp, a wooden wardrobe, a bookshelf, and a coat rack.) *Milli: Zeppo! Zeppo's not in his bedroom. *(Cut to Bot inside a rustic bathroom. Bot is looking inside the shower.) *Bot: Zeppo? (He closes the shower door.) He's not in the bathroom. *(Cut to UmiCar driving around Zeppo's house.) *UmiCar: (vrooming) Zeppo? (sigh) *(Inside Zeppo's cottage again, Team Umizoomi gathers up on-screen with sad faces.) *Geo: I can't find him either. *Team Umizoomi: We came here find zeppoo *Milli: OM!!!!G THAT BLOCKHEAD MADE ZEPPO KINAPPED *Bot: There's no evidence of what happened to him *??? and ???: OH NO YOU FOUND US. BUT YOU'LL NEVER GET KIDNAPPED BY OUR TROUBLEMINOINS!!!! GO, GUYS! :) *Milli: Where could have Zeppo gone to? *(As if to answer Milli's question, Bot's antenna bleeps.) *Bot: It's the Umi Alarm. That means Zeppo might be in trouble. *Geo: We've got to get to him but wheres he *He said, just 111 *Bot: We can see where he is on my Belly, Belly... *Team Umizoomi: Belly Screen! *(Bot's belly screen reveals Zeppo trapped in the same shield from last night.) UNTIL TUBED!! *Bot: Zeppo! What happened to you? *Zeppo: Team Umizoomi! I'm in a cold metal enviroment, filled with mischief and--- *Little Trouble: (Off-Screen) Old Man! *Geo: (Gasp!) It can't be! *(The TroubleMakers zapiy come on screen, taking up the spaces surrounding Zeppo.) *Little Trouble: How nice to see you again, Team Umizoomi. *Team Umizoomi: The TroubleMakers! zapiy *(The TroubleMakers zapiy Theme Song plays, but with a few lyric alterations) hahahahahaha *Big Trouble:'' ''Let's break it! (Big Trouble crushes a glass ball) *Little Trouble: Let's shake it! (Little Trouble shakes a noisemaker) *Big Trouble: There's trouble there tournament zapiy *Little Trouble: Let's make it! Trouble! Ummm... I dunnoo zapiy *Big Trouble: Let's throw it! (Big Trouble throws a rock) *Little Trouble: No, let's crush it! (Little Trouble crushes the rock with a mallet.) *Big Trouble: Let's blow it! (Big Trouble presses a button on a remote that causes a cake to explode.) *Little Trouble: Ha, let's mush it! (Little Trouble uses a robot to mash a potato.) *The Troublemakers zapiy:(singing) Let's screech it, let's shout it. There ain't no doubt about it. Trouble abounds when we're around. We love... *(The Troublemakers zapiyuse thier Trouble Rays to topple over blocks and make a bubble machince explode.) *The TroubleMakers: zapiy (singing) Trouble-Dee, Trouble-Dee, Trouble-Dee, Trouble-Dee, Trouble-Dee, Trouble-Dee, Trouble-Dee, Trouble-Dee, Trouble-Dee, Trouble-Dee, Trouble-Dee, Trouble-Dee, (speaking) Double the trouble for you! *(The song ends.) *Milli: (angrily) You kidnapped Zeppo! (cries) *Team Umizoomi: Let's get out! (runs) *Big Trouble: More like "wizard-napped"! Bot? AAA!!!! *Little Trouble: We're offering a little proposal to you steemmber *Big Trouble: (to Little Trouble) You're gonna marry them? I'm not sure about that. (transformers) *Milli and Geo: POWER TRANSFORM! *Geo: Find that bot. *Little Trouble: (to Big Trouble)Hahaha! That is not a finding a marraige proposal, it's something else. Whatever. (to Team Umizoomi) We will give you Zeppo back if you gived us a certain item that we have searched for a while. *Geo: Your dignity? Were finding not so, Shut up. *Little Trouble: No, we have dignity. What I'm talking about is Zeppo's wand. If you can find the wand and give it to us, we will let Zeppo go and be on his merry way. *Bot: What if we refuse? *(Big Trouble gives off the visuals by eating a peice of candy and casually throwing the wrapper away.) *Little Trouble: If you refuse, we will take Zeppo into the skies, move him to the rocks, and throw him away like a piece of litter. *Bot: Yoinks-a-doinks! Some of those rocks are sharp. The impact could be very...(gulp). We'll try the best we can to fulfill our part of the bargain. *Little Trouble: You have two hours. Good, or should I say "bad", luck, Team Umizoomi! *(The belly screen goes blank). hahahahahhah *Bot: Hopping Hi-Tech! There's no way we find Zeppo's wand within two hours. *Milli: We can if we work together! (to the screen) UmiFriend, will you help us find Zeppo's wand and get it to the TroubleMakers? zapiyAlright! Team Umizoomi... SHOW US!.! *Troublemakers: zapiy Sorry yeah sorry oh rats *Team Umizoomi: R- It's time for action! *(Team Umizoomi: Movie plays as Team Umizoomi does thier respective moves.) *Chorus: (signing) Umizoomi! Team Umizoomi! *(musical break) *Chorus: Umizoomi! Team Umizoomi! Ahh-ahh... *Milli: Milli! *Chorus: Ahh-ahh... *Geo: Geo! *Chorus: Ahh-ahh... *Bot: Bot! *(musical break) *(Time for Action ends) *----------Oh shit---------- Category:Transcripts Finding Zeppo *Bot: The first thing we need to do is find Zeppo's wand. The Big Switch Glitch The Pattern of Trouble Super Shape Trouble Trouble Car VS. Umi Truck? The Wizard of Bot Bodily Restoration Category:Transcripts Category:Chameleon Cove